A Different Kind Of Library
by NEON8GREEN
Summary: Carlos thought he knew just about everything that went on inside a library until his boss has a mischoice of words. While venturing to the back of the library he discovers something in secret. Kenlos Jarlos and Cargan
1. Chapter 1

**OLLO EVERYONE**

**SOMETIMES WHEN YOUR MIND IS ASSAULTED WITH AMAZING IDEAS THAT HAVE POTENTIAL YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT**

**SOOOOO WITH THAT IN MIND I HAVE DECIDED TO CREATE A SERIES OF ONE SHOTS WITH THREE DIFFERENT BTR PAIRINGS WELL IT'S MORE LIKE A MINI STORY I GUESS**

**FOR THIS I AM GOING TO EXPAND MY HORIZON WITH TWO OTHER PAIRINGS THESE PARINGS ARE(NOT NESISARILY IN ORDER): KENLOS JARLOS AND CARGAN**

**I REALLY THINK THAT THIS IS A COOL IDEA SO I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT**

**ALRIGHT ENOUGH GAB ONTO THE STORY**

**DISCLAIMER:NOTHING IS MINE EXCEPT THE PLOT**

**EXCUSE ANY GRAMMAR PROBLEMS**

**NEON8GREEN PRESENTS**

**A DIFFERENT KIND OF LIBRARY**

* * *

It's so irritatingly boring and quiet here. I can't stand it at all. I need excitement and liveliness and loud stuff. I feel like I'm in a graveyard or a retirement home.

And it's not like I can leave anytime soon, I'm on the clock right now.

Oh, sorry, before I go into a out of state rant let me introduce myself. I'm Carlos Garica, I'm twenty four years old and I work in a library.

I know it's a shocker. But it's true. The only reason why I'm in the quiet space is because one; it's closer to my apartment and two;the hours are great and three;there are so many cute guys that walk in and out of here.

With regards to that reason, I like to consider myself as bisexual except I prefer guys a little more. Unless of course I find the ideal girl who comes with everything. So I feel no shame to look at females at the same time as looking at males.

Anyways, so I'm currently sitting behind the check out desk, typing a report up for my boss. Today's not so busy, which means I get a little more time to get it done and it's gonna take a while.

The more minutes and seconds pass the more stressed I feel. I can almost feel the sweat on my forehead. How could doing a simple three page report cause me this much of a problem? I've been doing them ever since I started working here about two years ago.

I could sense another presence behind me, I turned around to be greeted by a large pair of bosoms. My face instantly turned beet red.

"Oh, sorry Carlos, I didn't mean to get in your way." she quickly apologizes.

I shook my head of whatever perverted thoughts that were about come. "I-it's fine, Danielle. You didn't meant it."

Danielle is my boss. She's an all around great person. Whenever I need it or she thinks I need it, she'll give me the day off, sometimes the week off. She's also great with the kids who come here for their weekly reading circle. Not to mention her nice racks.

Her face was tinted as she explained herself, "I was trying to reach the stapler, not even paying attention that you were sitting right there. I didn't mean to cut off your eye circulation."

I gave out a small chuckle. "No worries, I needed the eye break anyways."

Danielle hit me playfully in the shoulder. "Stop it, this is not the place for that kind of talk. We are in a library. Voice travels when it's too loud."

"Which explains why people prefer to make out and such in here, it's the perfect audience."

Danielle waved her hand with a scoff. "Please we have rooms for that."

I looked at her like she had two heads or something. "Is that a joke?"

Her cover up was none to graceful. "What? No no no, we don't have those kinds of rooms here. I mean come on Carlos, that's ridiculous. Ha ha you're funny Garcia, you really are." she gave off a painfully fake laugh. At that moment I knew something was off.

I narrowed my eyes at the chuckling blonde. "You're hiding something from me." it was a statement not a question.

She kept shifting. "No, no I'm not hiding anything. Why would I have something to hide?"

"Are you gonna tell me or am I going to find the rooms myself?"

I didn't receive an answer, so I pushed myself out from the desk and stood up. Before I really got anywhere, Danielle pulled me back and she dropped three medium sized books in my hands.

"If you would please before getting lost in the depths of the refurbished building, please put these in room 18A." I didn't have time to process what she said as she walked off into a section towards the left.

"Umm ok?" I muttered to myself.

I walked away from the big wooden front desk as I went to the back where the room was. I've been back here one other time and that was to put away the seasonal props we use to decorate the inside.

Like any other time, the room was dusty and dimly lit. I felt around for the light switch so I can actually see where I was going. I roamed around for a bit until I found a semi empty shelf for the books. I was about to turn around and leave when I heard the gentle pulse of what sounded like mood setting jazz music.

I followed the sounds to a door that had colorful lights bleeding through it, and the music was getting louder. The door read 18B. I couldn't really see into the clouded window. With my curiosity peeked I opened to the door to see a stage, a bunch of guys who were stripping.

My mouth dropped. Has this always been here? And how was it allowed? I can't believe it, a strip club was in the back of a library, one of the most quiet places on Earth.

I opened the door and was able to slip inside. There were a bunch of other people inside too. Some were gently talking amongst themselves and some where drinking. Surprisingly, tucked away back in the left corner was a small bar.

I'll admit, it looks kinda nice in here. The dudes up on the stage are even nicer. I jut found a spot considerably close to the high stage.

The music started to blare a little louder. The DJ could be clearly heard throughout the space.

"Alrighty everyone let's keep on the party going, show some love for everyone's favorite trio the Silver Rings."

The Silver Rings? A weird name for three strippers. Maybe they have rings in certain places on their bodies?

All the people around me started to cheer louder and louder as we all saw an outline of a person's body behind the sheer light light green curtain. And sure enough a guy came out onto the stage.

"First up we have our oldest member, Busshy Bio."

This Busshy Bio character was tall and skinny. He had dirty blonde hair, green eyes, some amount of muscle, and these insanely bushy eyebrows. He was wearing a tight neon orange pair of flower shorts, a tight white v neck , he was also barefoot,and I was able to make out the silver glint of an earring in one of his earlobes.

He moved to the beat of his music that was playing, like it really did not matter. Even if he has a thin body he did have a little hips, so it was interesting to watch.

The music started to go faster as he started to peel off his clothes. The shirt was the first to go, Busshy Bio tossed it into the audience like some kind of trash, but most of everybody fought like cats and dogs to get it.

He pushed his shorts down a little before throwing one leg on the pole that was next to him. He placed his hands,one on top of another on the pole, the rest of his weight was supported by that one foot.

I was expecting him to spin or dance on the metal pole, however I was not expecting to see him climb up it. The more inches he climbed, the more the shorts came down.

With every fiber in my body, I really tried not to reach over and tap that lovely butt. It jiggled as he climbed to very top. His shorts would have came off of him by themselves if his legs weren't crossed. Then he slowly made his way back down, with enticing spins.

When Busshy Bio touched back on the stage, he bent down and flicked off his shorts and was standing in the most skimpy piece of underwear. We were all able to make out the outline of the treasure that was underneath. And based off of those observations, it looked pretty big. I also saw his little mane of hair at the top, between his V line.

Lamely putting two and two together I was able to figure where the bushy part comes from.

To end his performance he took off his last article of clothing and held it in his hands as he smirked. The music faded back into it's default setting as we waited for the next member of the trio to come out.

"And that was Busshy Bio, everyone. Now give it up from the Package, the middle kid." the DJ announced.

The next silhouette was out and ready on stage.

The music sounded like a remixed cowboy track. The guy had nicely styled brown hair and hazel eyes, he had an eight pack worth of abs. His arms were huge with muscles, and he had a super smile.

The Package came out wearing, brown booty shorts, matching brown boots, a black vest with nothing underneath, a golden badge on the vest,a sturdy black cowboy hat, he had a rope in his hands, and he had a belly button ring.

A cowboy, how original. He was a hot cowboy nonetheless.

He was playing with rope like it was some kind of sex toy. Slowly he started to take off one piece of clothing at a time. The vest went first and landed behind him on the stage. His pants showed an obviously large dick, that was starting to wake up as he rubbed the rope on his groin.

As he did that, a few of the guys next to me started to crawl closer to the stage, they eyes fixed on the lower region.

It was a good thing he moved on to do something else, otherwise those boys would have left with stains in their pants. He took off his pants with no issue, leaving him just in his boots and his hat. Like I had speculated, he was big,at least eight inches.

His ending pose was that of a cowboy, he had one leg extended in front of the other, his hip out the side and his arms up, still messing with the rope.

The Package, a name for a reason. Has a nice pack of abs and a nicer pack somewhere else.

"And that was the Package." the DJ came back, "Last but certainly under no circumstances least. Put your hands together for I.Q. That's intensely quintessential, for he has some announcements."

To say I shocked,was an understatement. Take another word that means the same as shocked and multiply it like five times.

This guy, IQ had to be at least fifteen, seventeen at the most. Compared to the other two guys in the group he looked really young. I know the kid's still in high school.

IQ was a pale little something, he had these large doe like brown eyes, cute faux style hair, he was more lithe than Busshy Bio, and he was shorter the rest.

IQ came out wearing a pair of tight white mid thigh shorts that were outlined in red along the edges with a thin red belt, a small white tube top with a red cross in the middle, a matching little nurse's hat, and red high tops.

He came out with a smile, a clipboard in one hand, and a microphone in the other.

"Hello everyone." he greeted, his smile getting half a size bigger.

The medium crowd cheers in response.

"I hope y'all are having a good time, because I have some news that will make it better. I'm sure most of you are aware of the weekly contests we have here in room 18B. This weeks prize is a golden package featuring the whole Silver Ring trio. The winner will get to have some nice quality time with each of us, back to back."

The crowd explodes.

"I know, this is an exciting week, one of you lucky members will get to have this prize in the next thirty seconds. Let me explain the rules real quick." he shifts his weight for a moment.

"Every seat that's in here has a number, which is located on the left arm on the chair. We have a nice little box that has each seat number, and if I pull your seat number then congrats to you. In the event of a prize reject the prize will automatically be given to the next number in the row. I'll be back in five minutes to announce the lucky winner."

In the mean time I was able to think about whether or not I should go back to work, I should but this place is so amazing.

I certainly did not expect to see a strip club in the deeper parts of a library. And for as long as I been working here, I've never noticed it before. Which makes me wonder if Danielle knew about it the whole time.

From what I've seen so far, these guys are hot. Well at least the first two were, IQ is the picture definition of cute and adorable mixed together. I'm a sucker for either kind because I'm not that picky.

It had to been at least five minutes already, I'm practically bouncing in my seat over here. I wanna know who the winner is!

Just in time, IQ stepped back onto the stage peppier than ever. "Who's ready to find out who the lucky winner is?"

The crowd screams. IQ laughs. "No need to fret, for I have the winning number right here." he holds up the black slip of paper.

The crowd grows silent. IQ doesn't say anything for a few seconds. Just say the stupid number, the waiting is going to kill us.

"Congratulations seat number 45!" IQ cheered holding the digits out for everyone to see.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to look at my arm chair to check my number, but I did it anyways.

My eyes grew wide in excitement. I started jumping up and down in happiness. I won! I friggin won!

"Come on up here, and join me on the stage." IQ invites me up to him with a beckoning finger. I didn't waste anytime going up there either.

"What's your name?" he asks me.

For some reason my face heated up. "Carlos."

"Ok then Carlos, while we take care of you in the back, everyone else will have fun out here as the next set gets them hot."

IQ gave me a innocently flirtatious wink. He's just too cute for his own good.

The music starts up again, IQ escorts me behind the glittery curtains. He brings me to a dressing room door, a giant star in the middle reads "Busshy Bio" on it.

IQ puts his ear to the door. He then gives me the one second finger and he slips behind the door. I heard muffled voices and some shuffling around.

"Come on Kendall it's just for tonight and after this the prize packages stop." I heard IQ say.

"Yeah yeah whatever, I just gotta get back in my mind set." the other responds. So his name is really Kendall?

"How many times have we told you to always be a winner you always think like a stripper?"

"At least a million." the other sighs.

"You'll be fine you always are. I'll be back later ok?"

"Sure, ok."

I backed off of the door the second it started to open. IQ gave me a small smile, "I hope you'll enjoy your self, if not then..."

I snapped myself out of the small daze I was having. "Oh I will."

He nods at me and walks away in the other direction.A few seconds later, Busshy Bio came to the door wearing nothing but a pair of green boxers and a tank top.

"So you must be Carlos?" he asks me while leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed.

I nodded. "Yes."

Man this guy is intimidating up close.

"You ready for part one of your "prize package"?" he gives me this little smirk.

Again I nod. "Defiantly."

"Then step into my office." his smirk turns into a friendly smile as he stands a bit off to the side.

I couldn't help but give a small one in return, I stepped inside the door with my returning excitement.

This has to be some amount of fun right?

* * *

**HOW'S THAT?**

**I HAVE PLANS FOR THIS MINI STORY OF SORTS AND IT'S GONNA BE GREAT I CAN FEEL IT IN MY RUSHER BONES!**

**FOR THOSE WHO HARD A HARD TIME FIGURING OUT WHICH NAME GOES WITH WHO THEN HERE'S A HINT**

**BUSSHY BIO:KENDALL (SO BUSHY HE NEEDS TWO S's)**

**THE PACKAGE:JAMES**

**IQ:LOGAN**

**AND CARLOS IS JUST CARLOS**

**SO THAT'S THAT IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON WHERE CARLOS AND KENDALL DO AN ACTIVITY TOGETHER ;) REVIEWS ARE LIKE CANDY TO ME IF I GET THEM THEN I AM HAPPY**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	2. Chapter 2

**WELL WELL WELL I CAN SEE THIS MIGHT WORK :) **

**I APPRECIATE ALL WHO FAVORITED FOLLOWED OR REVIEWED AND SINCE YOU AMAZING PEOPLE KEPT YOUR END OF THR DEAL I MUST KEEP MINE SO HERE IT IS THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**I APOLOGIZE AHEAD OF TIME FOR THE MAYBE INTERESTING IN A BAD WAY KENLOS SCENE **

**ANYWHO ENJOY**

* * *

Busshy Bio let me inside of his dressing room which I will say isn't too shabby. It's a nice for what he has to do with it.

In the back right corner there was a mini stage. It was at least six inches off of the floor. On the wall there was this huge painting of him in just his underwear.

The left wall held a large green glassed wardrobe with a ton of costumes and outfits. Then at the front wall was his hair and make up table and mirror. It had this office looking chair that had the letters of his name on it, "BB"

"So I bet you're wondering what my real name is so you can call me that instead of my stage name." he states gaining my attention.

"Yeah, that would be nice." I nervously chuckled.

"The name's Kendall. I occasionally accept Eyebrows as a nickname but in this case it's Kendall."

"I'm Carlos." I introduced myself with a smile.

Kendall nodded. "Yeah, I heard you say your name when IQ called your seat number. And I can tell you've never been here before."

That threw me off. "What do you mean?"

"I mean as often as I've been out on that stage I have never seen you once. Me and the other guys give little pep names for the members that come on the regular so we can keep up with them."

I blush a little bit. "That's only because I work up front, where the library is. So I had know idea that this was back here until my boss had me put books in the storage room 18A. Apparently my boss knew about this, she had a slip up with her choice of words."

"Did she tell you exactly what was happening back here?"

"Not really. All she said was that for those who want to have sex can find a specific room to go too."

"Which we do have, but the rooms are like one hallway over. Rooms 18E-J, there's a back way to get there. But stars like me, don't do that we have beds in our dressing rooms for the weekly prize packages." Kendall motioned his head to the wall behind me.

I turned around to see the queen sized bed. How did I miss that?

"Is it because you don't like going into used rooms?"

"Bingo. It's dirty and disgusting and honestly it's a major turn off. " he laughs.

"I could see how. Like you walk into a room and all you see is used items."

"Like condoms and lube and stains every where."

"If you just add in the sex smell too, all is gross."

"Which is why I never go there. I like it here in my dressing room."

"It does look more durable to do activities."

Kendall raised one of his bushy eyebrows. "Such as?"

I blushed. "Oh you know the activities that adults do."

Kendall nods, "I think I know what you're talking about. Might I be the one to take the first step?"

"By all means, please do so."

"Alright then, what we are going to do will be done my way ok?"

"Of course."

Kendall went over to his dresser and came back with something in his hands. "Can you close your eyes for me?"

I did as he asked.

I felt something touch my face. I was about to panic.

"Don't worry nothing bad will happen to you, you can trust me Carlos." he said simply.

I let out a breath that I was holding in.

"Ok this little game we're about to play requires you to not make any noise unless this moment calls for it. The more unneeded noise you make the shorter this will be. Nod if you understand."

I did, understood it perfectly.

"Ok, I'm going to first take your shirt off." I felt his thin cold fingers through my thin semi dressy shirt. I knew it was gone when shivered slightly from the cold air around us.

His hands moved to my chest, he stroked and tweaked my nipples, making them hard in the process. I was fine until he started to suck on one of them, that's when I tried to keep as quiet as possible.

He felt up my sides and shoulders in a set motion before going down towards my V line. Kendall pulled his hand back and he started to mess with my button on my pants.

"I'm now gonna explore around a bit." he whispers in my ear, he leans his head so it sits on my shoulder. I felt a cold piece of metal brush up against my ear. I remembered that he had a silver earring on his right ear.

His hand ghosted around on top of my underwear, and he gave a little tester squeeze on my manhood.

I flinched at the touch, the more he stroked me the more I began to pant. Kendall started to nibble on my neck a little bit while he palmed me through.

"I'm gonna take your pants off right now ok?"

I somehow forgot that I couldn't see, but I could tell that he would look hot right about now.

It took a while but he managed to get my pants off leaving me in just my boxers. I will say this if I wasn't so turned on I would be kinda scared at this point.

There really wasn't a warning this time, I just felt wet and warm inside one of my bodily exits. I'm sorry, but I couldn't it,even if I'm not supposed to make any noise who wouldn't when some one else is penetrating them from behind.

I guess Kendall must have positioned me on the bed doggy style without me ever noticing it.

He started a slow pulsing movement, but like he said the more noise I make the shorter it will be. I kept making moans and groans though, never calling out his name directly.

"Mmmmm." I groaned.

Kendall picked up his pace a little bit. I was in front of him twisting in pleasure. Kendall added in his other hand that wasn't doing anything to gently stroke my hard member.

I wouldn't exactly say that I was crying out in pleasure.

"You're wailing, Carlos." Kendall whispered.

With every passing second I could feel I was getting closer and closer to a release.

But of course Kendall slowly stopped all movements, as a knock could be heard from outside the door.

"Kendall, it's over!" it was IQ, his voice coming through the door.

Kendall sighed. "Game over, it's a tie." he all but ripped the blindfold off of my face, helping me up to put my clothes back on.

It was awkward, for the both of us, mostly for me because I still had a raging boner.

IQ came inside, with an awkward smile and a tinted face. "Is everything taken care of in here?"

Kendall gave a kurt nod. "Yeah, just about. He's ready for middle guy."

I placed a hand to my forehead.

"I see, well the James already told me that's he's ready when you were." he turns his attention to me.

"You ready for part two, Carlos?" he asks me sweetly.

Not able to trust my voice I just nodded and more or less waddled to the short brunette who lead me down the hall.

It was silent for a moment before he asked, "So how was it?"

"It was great, wished I had climaxed though."

His eyes grew wide. "Oh no I didn't interrupt anything right? I would have given you guys a few extra minutes."

I shook my head. "It's not your fault. Kendall explained his game rules to me."

IQ looked relived. "Well not only that, there's a time limit of ten minutes exactly with some exceptions of course. What you and the stripper do within those ten minutes is between y'all."

We came to a stop in front of the next wooden door that housed a neon green star that said "The Package" on it.

"Round two?" IQ asked me with a crooked smiled.

I took a deep breath and let it out. "Round two." I confirmed.

Before he went inside to tell the Package that we were standing outside of his door, I pulled IQ back.

"Any tips?"

He hesitated a second. "Well...He's a little wild rider from what I'm seen so far, you might have a small problem. But other than that you should be fine."

"When will I get with you?" I blurted out.

I think I must have struck a nerve or something, because he looked down.

"No time soon if you want to see skin."

"Oh, ok. So what were you doing while I was with Kendall."

He seemed relived that I sorta changed the topic. "I was going around and sitting on the members' laps as they watched the other strippers, adding to the hotness."

"Oh cool, I bet you made a few bucks off of that."

IQ chuckled. "Try a few hundred." he pulled out the bills that were tucked away in his tube top and shorts.

"You should totally give me some of that." I joked.

"You should totally not get any of this, I worked for this."

"Uh huh more like sit for it."

We joked around with each other for a few minutes longer when the door opened for us to see a taller brunette eating a bag of trail mix.

"Looks like your next party is ready, I'll see you guys in a bit, 'kay bye." with that the pale one scurried off around the corner.

The guy in front of me just looked at me, munching on his healthy snack. He swallowed what was in his mouth before saying, "S'up."

"Hi..."

* * *

**SOOO WHATCHA THINK? **

**I ACTUALLY LIKE WHERE THIS GOING I HOPE I DID A SEMI DECENT JOB WITH THE KENLOS SCENE **

**NEXT CHAPTER JAMES AND CARLOS WILL DO THEIR ACTIVITY TOGETHER THAT IS IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS :D**

**UNT NEXT TIME**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAN YOU BELIEVE IT THE THIRD CHAPTER IS ALREADY HERE SO EXCITING **

**I HAVE DECIDED SOME THINGS WITH REGARDS TO MAKING THIS INTO A SINGLE PAIRING CENTRIC STORY SEE DETAILS IN THE ENDING AN FOR THAT**

**ANYWAYS CHEERS TO JARLOS RIGHT?**

* * *

We just stood there for the longest time looking at each other in silence.

He kept looking at me with this semi bored and interested look as he munched on his trail mix.

"You're Carlos right?" he asks me.

"Yeah, that's me. And you are?"

"They call me the Package but you can call me James." he answers with a winning smile.

"James, the middle kid."

"Exactly. The middle one and the best one. Guess who makes the most money on the regular?"

My face scrunched up. "Uh, you?"

"Correct!"

Great just great, a special stripper. When I say stripper I mean, cocky in more ways than one.

James did a dramatic flip of what should be his hair if it wasn't short. "I for one am getting tired of a staring contest, let's go inside my room." he grabbed my wrist and dragged me in the preparatory room.

If I didn't know any better I would say that James and Kendall's room look similar. Except the giant cut out of a diamond behind the stage and the hot tub in the back conner.

James put his mixed food down and walked closer to me. Not that I really care but one could say that I needed to be touched somewhere a little lower. You know seeing as I still have a raging boner.

James lead us to the bed in the center of the room, he landed first and then pulled me down with him.

Unlike Kendall, James just dived into pleasuring me. He sucked on my neck long enough to leave a small red spot but not hard enough to leave a hickey.

He yanked my face up so we could kiss. And a good kisser he is too, we made out for at least a full three minutes.

Blindly searching my pant button, he moved in to suck my lips slowly. I close my eyes, just relaxing to what he was doing, which felt really nice. He started to palm me through my boxers adding to little friction I was already getting.

It was starting to build up, so I kept my eyes closed during this whole process. By the time I actually opened them I found James naked and sitting on my boner.

"Umm James?" I asked gaining his attention.

"Yeah?" he wasn't looking at me, he was looking ahead, rubbing himself.

"You're kinda sitting on my dick."

James was panting. "I know." he slowly blinked in the most sexy way possible. Reaching over to the table that was sitting off to the left of us he grabbed another handful of the trail mix and shoved it in his mouth.

Because of the movement created from doing that, I had to hold in a strained gasp. The next thing I know, I feel this warmness around me.

This guy was about to ride me. And I have no issues with it either. None what so ever.

He slammed himself down on me not even considering that I was underneath him. With my eyes on the verge of popping out, I caught a glisten of a piece of body jewelry right above his length was a belly button ring. I couldn't really take my eyes off it, it's super sparkly.

His hips were swerving around me in circles. He alternated from bouncing to swerving to rocking and each move was driving me over the edge, closer and closer to releasing.

James bent over and started licking my taut nipples and at the same time his left hand stroked down my side. He then slid up to my face and started to sloppily kiss each other.

Letting out guttural groan, I was about to release everything that I had, when suddenly every movement stopped.

I looked back up at James' face, sweaty face, he looked down at me, his breath regulating back to normal.

He reached over for a towel that was sitting on the chair next to us, he wiped his whole face with it before gently hopping off of me.

Are you fucking kidding me? What the hell man, that was two times back to back that I couldn't come!

I sat up in the bed and crossed my arms in the most childish way and pouted. "This is so not fair, why you people let me ejaculate?"

James went back to eating his trail mix. "Because it's against the rules. Our job-besides stripping- is to make our winners feel good, that doesn't nessisarily mean that you get to come from it. Besides by the most winners are about to, their ten minutes are up."

"But that leaves the winners with an uncomfortable stance. Who wants to walk around with a boner?"

James shrugs. "Beats me. Look, I'm sorry Carlos but I can't do any more that. Even if it's my specialty, likewise Kendall's is penetration, you have to be a well known sponsor to get the full package. No pun intended. Of course after this you are welcome to back out to the main stage and leave a stain in your pants."

I shook my head. "That won't be nessisary." then a question just popped in my brain, but I'm not entirely sure if I want to ask it.

"Hey, you know other strippers right?"

"Mhmm, I do."

"How do you know about IQ?" I asked.

James paused his chewing to give me a shocked face. "IQ? Uhh... I know a lot about him but it's not my place to you. The same goes for Kendall. When it's your turn with him, please please don't be too invasive. Even if he seems ok with it don't do it until you know for sure that you can ask him those questions. The last guy who did that, made IQ cry and he got banned forever. Just be aware that he still has a private life ok?"

"Does this sort of thing happen all the time?" I asked full of concern.

"Not often but often enough to make IQ shy."

I was about to ask another question when the door opened to reveal the person in question.

"Time's up, Carlos." he said with a smile. "Are you ready?"

Me and James looked at him before looking at each other. He caught us doing so before asking."What?"

James spoke up first. "Nothing, don't worry about it buddy, everything is good here. Now go run along with Carlos." James said sweetly as if he was talking to a kid. James softly nudged me towards the door saying,"You kids have fun."

The shorter brunette in front of me, just shrugged at the closed door, turing off and walking back around the corner. He turned back around and looked at me with an unreadable expression.

"You comin'?" he asked me pointing in the direcetion he was going.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm coming."

The walk was silent. I'm sure we both had stuff on our minds.

What James had said earlier has really got me thinking.

I want to know more about the youngest member of their group, because let's be honest he looks like he doesn't even belong here.

Don't get me wrong the kid's adorable but I want to k ow more about him.

We were currently standing in front of his dressing room. "Hey, uh I need to change real quick, do you mind waiting out here for a sec?"

I nodded. "By all means."

He smiled in thanks before he disappeared behind the door.

I look at his name on the door. Instead of the star I was expecting, it was the same cross that matched his outfit except it was a bright neon pink. In the middle of it housed a red bubble lettered "IQ".

A pink cross? I would have expected a red one at the least, that's a little weird, but it looks good.

A few seconds later, IQ came to the door wearing a pair of blue shorts, a green graphic tee shirt that said "Fan My Flames" that had little chibi looking flames, a black unzipped hoodie and a pair of mixed matched socks.

I wanted to question as to why he picked what he picked, but decided against it.

I gave me a small sheepish smile, an unspoken invitation was in front of me, so I took it and stepped inside.

* * *

**ANNND ANOTHER MOMENT INTERRUPTED I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT D:**

**BUT ON THE BRIGHT SIDE WE KNOW NOW WHAT JAMES' SPECIALTY IS**

**ANYWAYS WITH REGARDS TO THE INTRO NOTE I REALLY FEEL LIKE THIS COULD BE THE PERFECT CARGAN STORY AND I'M ONLY SAYING THIS BECAUSE OF THE NEXT CHAPTER THAT WILL BE UP SOON ONCE YOU READ YOU GUYS CAN TELL ME WHETHER OR NOT I SHOULD DO IT**

**FOR NOW JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE JARLOS**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOT MUCH TO SAY FOR THE INTRO NOTE JUST TRY NOT TO HATE ME BECAUSE THIS IS A LITTLE SAD SO...**

**SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAR ISSUSES**

**ANYWHO ENJOY**

* * *

I stepped past IQ to go in his dressing room,which had to have been one of the coolest rooms I ever saw.

Every wall was a different color, one was white, one was red and the other was black. On each of the walls there was a largely painted playing card, the white wall had the ace of spades, the red wall had the queen of hearts and the the black wall had a king of clubs.

There was a bigger stage on the main wall with a thick looking pole in the center,maybe two to three feet off of the ground. Tucked away in the corner was his large bed with matching bed spreads as his walls.

All in all IQ's room looked more furnished and well put together than Kendall and James'.

"That's because the company loves me more." he says answering my mental question with a smile.

"Oh well that's cool..."my sentence drifted off into nothing.

"Logan."

"Huh?"

"My name. It's Logan, Carlos." he smiles sheepishly at me.

"That's a cute name."

Logan blushes at my words. "Thanks."

It was silent for a few minutes, I knew that if I didn't ask these two questions it would bug me for like ever.

"Is there something you would like to know?" Logan asks.

"Actually, yes there is, a few things."

Logan nods.

"Ok first question, how did you become a stripper, you look pretty young."

Logan looked at me before giving the most adorable giggle. "Silly Carlos, I'm not a stripper, and you're right I am a little young to be working here."

A wave of confusion was on my face. "Then what are you doing here?"

"Well in order to be a stripper you have to be at least nineteen, I'm only seventeen. I still have one more semester to go through in high school before I graduate. I might not be a stripper, but I'm the most important person here, I'm the mascot. A nurse, Nurse IQ."

"Oh, that makes sense. So is it safe to assume that the reason your stage name is IQ is because you're very smart?"

"Yeah, and to the DJ I'm just perfect, that's what quintessential means actually. Everyone just loves how smart I am, hence the name IQ."

"So what's your part of the prize package?" I blurted out.

Logan looked taken aback by the random question. "W-well I don't usaually do what James and Kendall do for their parts, I just talk to the winners like a normal person would."

I have an internal sad face coming up onto my face."Talk?"

"Yeah? Is there something wrong with-"

"No! I mean no not at all, we can do whatever makes you feel comfortable Logan."

Logan lifted up an eyebrow. "Ok?"

More silence.

"Look, I really want to know but you don't have to answer, how did you end up getting a job at a strip club this doesn't seem like the kind of job that you would want."

"Oh please, I-I doubt you wanna hear about my background before I came here Carlos." Logan said.

I shook my head. "I really do Logan. Out of the three of you I think you're the most interesting."

Seeming visibly nervous, Logan took a deep breath to calm himself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be too invasive." I quickly apologized.

Logan shook his head. "No no, you asked, it's only fair that I answer. You see, my family and I have always been on the other side of wealth. With having to pinch pennies wherever and whenever we can was hard.

"My dad was stressed out a lot because he had work like three jobs just to keep the lights on for us. My mom wanted to help out with the expenses but... It didn't fair well for her, she ended up getting injured and required surgery... It's safe to say that she's no longer with us." Logan started tearing up a little, I took his hand and gently held it for comfort.

"My dad was torn up about it and since then he's gotten a better job over seas so I don't get to see him as much.

During my sophomore year was when I first met Kendall and James. I didn't really have any friends at the time. We started to hang out and become close friends, almost brothers. They were there because just about everyone else I knew didn't like me for the various if reasons." One tear trickled down his face.

"And I could see why too. I'm the saddest excuse for a person, always being rescued and "fixed" by someone else on the regular, it made me feel like complete crap Carlos. I couldn't escape from my insecurities. Every time I see myself it's "this kid is so ugly and no one will ever love him" this thin and frail boy isn't worth anything." Logan said getting a little off track from his story telling.

His attempts to pull himself together were futile. "I got the job via Kendall and James, since they started working here shortly after high school. And the only reason why I took it was because I felt that if I take an opportunity like this, then I could gain confidence in who I am, but sadly it hasn't happened yet. I'm just a "cute" fag in a costume." Logan whispered. "Even if the pay was-is good I still felt this way. I don't feel right at all with myself."

I pulled Logan towards me for a hug, I really did felt bad for him. And I would be the first to tell him that he is beautiful, no matter what. Hearing this really did put a damper to my mood, I just wanted to make him crack a tiny smile.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better,I think you're beautiful." I whispered to him.

He sniffles. "You're just saying that."

I pull him closer to me and he starts to fist my shirt. "No I mean it. Sure Kendall and James are hot but compared to them you are the show stopper, you're the guy everyone wants to see on that stage. You might not be a fan favorite in the real world, but in here you're the most preferred." I softly explained to him, stroking his face.

"Also, pretty mascots shouldn't have a frown on their face or tears coming out, their supposed to be happy." I said cheerfully, Logan dis in fact give me a small smile at first but then the frown came back.

"IQ and Logan are two different people Carlos. Only when I'm in costume can I feel like a million bucks. Like this I feel like nothing."

The way we were sitting,left the situation open for me to attempt to make him feel better. Figuring that he's only seventeen I think he hasn't been touched in a loving caring fashion yet. As much as I want too, I can't invade his personal personal space yet.

Currently we're sitting on his bed, me against the headboard and Logan in between my legs.

His sobs were quieting down as time went on, I just kept holding him.

Logan cleared his throat before saying, "I'm sorry you had to hear all of that. I've never really had to tell anyone about this except Kendall and James."

I stroked his hair. "Don't worry about it Logan, it's fine. I can help you with this problem of yours."

"Which one?" he innocently asks.

I smile behind his neck. "Both. I'm gonna make you feel beautiful inside and out."

Logan tilted his head up so he could look me in the face. "R-really? You'd do that for me?"

I nodded. "I would."

His eyes sparkled in happiness.

Yeah, I don't really have a plan for this I'm just gonna wing it.

I started to pepper kisses down his neck, and he was responding nicely to them with soft moans. I went it to lightly suck on his pulse point to which he was mewling from.

A good start so far, let me take it up a little, I bent my head down to grab his lips in a soft kiss, Logan entangled his hands in my hair, slowly returning it.

I kept him distracted by sucking on his bottom lip in order to slid my hands up inside his shirt. Logan let out a little squeal when he felt my less than warm hands on his nipples.

Logan shifted around for a second when I realize that the boner I previously had was waking back up and I'm sure the brunette knew about it too.

There isn't really anything I could say other than I'm ready for round three.

* * *

**ANNNND HOW WAS THAT? LIKE I SAID EARLIER THIS WAS SAD, I REALLY HAD A HARD TIME WRITING THIS BECAUSE I KNEW THAT I WANTED LOGAN TO HAVE HIS KIND OF BACKGROUND AND THAT CARLOS WOULD CHEER HIM UP IN MORE WAYS THAN ONE IF YOU KNOW WHAT I'M SAYING**

**ANYWHO SO YEAH THIS IS GONNA BE A CARGAN STORY THIS HAS A LOT OF POTENTIAL AND I'M LIKING WHERE THIS IS GOING LIKE A LOT**

**WHO'S READY TO FIND OUT WHAT LOGAN HAS IN ORDER TO BE A PART OF THE SILVER RING TRIO?**

**WELL TOO BAD YOU HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE I'M EVIL LIKE THAT HAHAHA**

**ALSO I'M OPEN TO ANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY WHETHER IT BE FOR KAMES OR FOR CARGAN JUST LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW**

**OH AND SPEAKING OF WHICH REVIEWS ARE LIKE CANDY TO ME THEY MAKE ME HAPPY**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	5. Chapter 5

**NEW CHAPTER! OK THE MOMENT WE ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MAY SEEM A LITTLE MORE DIRTY THAN THE OTHER CHAPTERS BUT I DON'T THINK IT IS BY A LOT ANYWAYS I THINK THIS WILL AT LEAST ENTERTAIN YOU GUYS FOR A WHILE **

**ENJOY **

* * *

Logan shifted a bit, with a hint of pink on his cheeks. "I think your friend wants attention."

I nodded. "He does. I think you should give him some."

"C-can't you?"

"No, he gets bored when I do it. He'll stay longer when someone else does it."

Logan looked at me with such an unreadable expression. "I don't know Carlos. I don't really do that sort of thing..."

"Come on Logan, I know you have confidence somewhere." I sighed.

"Well I don't, not even an ounce." Logan whispered.

I scooted a little closer and took his hand in mine, by doing so I recived yet another blush. "Logan I have a few more questions for you."

"...Okay."

"How many guys can say proudly that they work at a strip club?"

"Not many."

"How many guys can say that they dress up like a cute nurse as the strip clubs mascot?"

"Not many."

"So if that's the case, then that means the one guy who does work here as the mascot must have some amount of confidence. Does Logan have the confidence to make someone else feel good?"

"H-he should. If he can dress up like that then he should be able to make someone else even more happy."

"Exactly, I think you can do it, it's just a matter whether or not you think you can do it."

Logan sat and though about this, he was biting his lip in the most adorable way. He straightened up his back and gave me the most daring look. Which was kinda hot.

"Alright Carlos, you want to feel great right? It's gonna happen but it's gonna happen my way."

Such a turn on. "That's fine we'll do it your way."

Logan crawled up to me, invading my personal face space. He looked so serious and I was a little scared. Then he smiled and poked my nose. "Stay put, get ready, close your eyes and I'll be right back."

Finally! We get to do something hands on! I'm super excited, I can't wait to see what Logan's planning. It had to have been at least five minutes before Logan got back but it felt much longer than that. So you can imagine how happy I was to hear his voice again.

"Carlos,you can open your eyes now."

I didn't hesitate either, to say I was kinda shocked is an understatement. Try majorly turned on that it practically hurt.

There in front of me was Logan, he was a darker version of his nurse outfit which was black and gold. The shorts were black, they were little shorter than his normal ones. His golden tube top came right above his belly button with golden chains hanging off of the side. A black bolero with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. On the top of his head was a black and gold smaller nurse's hat. He had on black boots with yellow knee high socks. In his hands he held his clip board he used earlier he also had a thin silver necklace around his neck.

The room setting changed as well. I must not have not been paying attention to the other senses while my eyes were closed because my hands were tied down with rope against the bed. I was in my underwear, I remember taking those off. The lights were dimmed but I still could see.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's your check up."Logan said with a friendly smile.

"Logan-"

"Shhhh. The other patients are sleeping, and my name is IQ not Logan. The doctor couldn't be in today, so I'll be taking care of you."

I nodded. IQ slowly stepped over to me, running a hand over my chest. "So what's seems to he the problem?"

"I have a hurting erection and it won't go away." I stated. IQ drug his hand over my crotch and gave a gentle squeeze.

"I see. I believe I have a treatment for that." he slid down my boxers and then sat right the edge of my V line, his butt cheeks split on top of my manhood. Even though he knew exactly what he was doing, IQ remained oblivious. He kept making small circles with his hips, adding more pressure. Of course with all of this movement caused me to buck my hips up a little bit. IQ gave me a smile.

"Eager for treatment are we?" A smile that kills and I only could nod my answer.

"You need sexual release stat." with that IQ spat in his hand and coated me all up, might I add that it was a lot of spit. Granted I'm pretty sure that he had lube hidden around here somewhere.

The next thing I know, my whole length is surrounded by warmness and muscle. IQ 's shorts were pushed down in the back, so the front was still covered much to my disappointment.

"And so treatment begins." I gasp out as IQ begins to bounce up and down.

Oh my gosh, I'm being ridden. I'm being ridden by a guy who told me not even fifteen minutes ago that he has no confidence. The same guy who technically isn't supposed to be working here, is riding me and is so far doing a good job of it.

I wanted so badly to match his pace but he leaned forward to rest his arms on my chest to keep me from moving.

IQ was getting into it as he stuck his tongue out in the most erotic way possible. By me seeing the pink appendage helped me figure out why he was a part of the trio. There had to have been a silver ring somewhere, and it was on his tongue. A silver stud was resting right in the middle.

Of course right then and there did IQ decide he's gonna squeeze around me, making it harder and harder not to climax. You know since he's bouncing and squeezing and rocking all at the same time.

"Come on Carlos, just let go I can feel you slipping."

I'm not giving up just yet.

He tilts his head down so he can look at me.

I swallowed as he spoke to me. "Just do it Carlos it'll solve your medical problem." he says as he started to gyrate harder and harder. The more seconds that passed the closer I was to releasing. And when I did IQ ceased his movements and closed his eyes as I emptied inside of him.

Not even ten seconds later did he get up and turned the lights completely off. When the lights did come back on, my limbs were free and he was sitting back on the bed in his previous outfit before hand with an innocent as if nothing happened. I knew that he was Logan again.

"Where were you when I needed help?" I asked lifting an eyebrow.

"On a work call, I didn't leave you hanging so someone else came and finished the job." Logan chuckles as he says this.

"Yeah, and he did a vey good job I'd recommend him to anyone."

"That's good, so you'll keep coming back to get checked out?"

"Most defiantly." I smiled.

Logan goes into his bedside table and pulls out a lollipop.

"Since you were such a good boy." I took the sugar filled candy gratefully. Somehow in between me sucking on a lollipop and looking around my settings I was able to figure out that I still have work to do.

Crap.

"I'm still on he clock! I have to go!" I said after realizing this. Logan only smiled at me.

"Yeah just because you're in the bowels of the library does not mean you can skip out on working for more than three hours."

How did he...? "Even though none of us work up front the same rules apply back here." he answered my mental question.

"Would you and the guys be mad that I have to leave?" I asked as I got dressed. Logan shakes his head.

"They shouldn't be, I mean it's not like you won't be coming back so I don't think it matters."

"You can expect that I'll be back. And maybe next time you can rig the prize drawings so I can get to see you again." I suggested.

"Maybe, we'll have to see about that Carlos." Logan responded, looking anywhere but my face at the moment. That sad face hurt me a little.

I finished buckling my belt when I titled his head up to make him look at me.

"Hey above anything else I think you proved to me and your self that you have confidence and lots of it. And if it makes you feel better, I think you did a fantastic job of getting rid of my hidden problem."

"You're problem was never really hidden, all I did was get you help."

Ok so we're playing that game. Fine, if Logan wants to pretend that he and IQ are two different people then let him. It is weird yes, but if it means I get treated like that often then I'll let him. "Bye Logan, I'll see you later. Tell IQ I said thanks."

I said with a smile. Logan gave a small giggle. "Will do Carlos."

I left and closed the door behind me. To my surprise Kendall and James were standing outside.

"Oh uh hey guys." I managed to say.

"Carlos." the two of them nodded.

"Whatcha doing?"

"We were waiting for you to finish up with Logan so we could have a chat." James answered.

"Will it be violent?"

"It can be but it won't." Kendall said.

I nodded, I guess I could talk.

"We just make sure that whatever happens in all three rooms stays in all three rooms. If you say anything about what happens we will find you."

"I can't about it with other people who already know?"

"You can just not with outsiders by the entrance door."

"I can do that, I won't tell anyone, I'll let them figure it out themselves." I stated.

James patted my head."Good decision Carlos." I blushed a little bit.

"Well I'll see you later guys I have to get back to work."

"Wait Carlos." Kendall called out to me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We better see you again on friday."

"Why?"

"Just show up don't worry about the details."

"Alright I'll be here."

Surprisingly Danielle didn't really seem to care or notice that I was for over three hours. She just wanted to make sure that I put the books up where they were supposed to go.

"Sounds like you had a fun time putting books away." she stated when I came back around to the desk. I smiled.

"Of course I did."

* * *

**OKAY ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN SO THOUGHTS ON CARLOS' TREATMENT? **

**WHAT'S GONNA COME NEXT? YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE :) **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**


End file.
